


I'll Show You What You Really Need

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: He'd had a bad day and just needed something to make him feel better





	I'll Show You What You Really Need

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote something even relatively saucy. here you are, then, i guess
> 
> title from shrinking universe by muse

Alexander was tired, hungry, overworked and itching to do something with his hands. He’d had enough of Jefferson’s shit that day that he was out of the office when John texted him about getting dinner ready, instead of staying longer like he usually would. He was hastily tapping to the beat of the song on the radio, trying not to jerk the steering wheels under his fidgeting as he rushed home just over the speeding limit, not even grabbing his bags before he was at their apartment door, jamming the key in the lock and getting it open.  
  
John was standing over their dining table, setting up some take away as tradition for Friday nights. He looked up sharply when Alexander entered, grinning happily. “You’re home early-”   
  
“I know,” Alexander cut him off, pulling up up by his jumper and kissing him harshly, letting out a small hum when John grabbed his dress shirt to keep himself balance, letting him ravish his mouth. He let Alexander manhandle him to the couch, pulling on him to get closer in his lap, responding in kind. Eventually though, John slowed down their kisses and firmly held Alexander’s chin, forcing him to stop. “I love where this is going, but what’s wrong, love?”   
  
Alex’s head slumped onto John’s shoulder, breathing deeply and trying ignore his hardness. “Bad day. Jefferson’s a fucking bitch.”   
  
John pulled out his hair, weaving his fingers through it just like he liked. “You want to continue?”   
  
“Please?” Alexander asked, now gently pressing kisses to John’s neck, who held his shirt tighter and pulled slightly at the fabric. He pulled away and let John kiss him, smoother than before and letting him take control instead.


End file.
